Talk:Beach 2
New species Eels don't fly, thats a new species. I guess we will have to vote again[[User:SR123|SR123]] 10:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there's the need to vote because their appearence are exactly the same as Eels in the other areas. It might also be a bug. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]] 10:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) maybe it could be a waterbug[[User:SR123|SR123]] 10:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is not a bug. This is in fact a new species. Sure they look like eel, but they are specifically programmed for this level.[[User:Disabled2|Disabled2]] 10:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Just confirmed that it's a new species. However, how are we supposed to identify this and eel through appearence only? [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]] 11:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok i will call it F-eel(Flying eel) and thats final[[User:SR123|SR123]] 11:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: It is not a glitch they are flying eels. Proof ------- A vote should still be made in order to collect opinions from different users. So here it is. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]] 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know why the White Vampire Eel flys. Strange eh? It isn't a bug, but of course Ha55ii is trying to make the game more interesting? ._. Garfield2436(dosen't have a wikia account) Vote The current suggestions are F-Eel (Flying Eel), Flyer, Serpent, and Wyvern. To vote, please add a signed comment with a proper reason. Deadline of the vote: 1 pm (UTC +8), 23/1. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]] 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) F-Eel * '''F-Eel''':I'm voting for this because it's having the exact look of the Eels. And it flies, so Flying Eel. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]] 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * '''F-Eel''':The same as the last vote. [[User:SR123|SR123]] 12:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * '''F-Eel''':It look Eel and it flying.I like this name.Is a too cool name.A wywern have wing.[[User:Poisonshot|The poisoner]] 21:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * '''F-Eel''': same reason as Ivan247. [[User:Samuel17|Samuel17]] 00:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) * '''F-Eel''' same reason as the last one. 03:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) * '''F-Eel''' because it fly. [[User:Tasin|Tasin]] 03:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wyvern *'''Wyvern''': A wyvern is a type of dragon for anybody who doesn't know. I'm adding this name because all the other names sound really silly. Besides, if we go with F-Eel then either all the enemies of this species will have an extra word in their name, or else it will sound like we're dropping the F-bomb on these guys.-- '''''[[User:Combak|page]]/ ''''' 14:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) **P.S. ZoshiX, that is why I suggested the name Wyvern, as a wyvern is a dragon that just has its hand for wings, like a bat.-- '''''[[User:Combak|page]]/ ''''' 16:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'''Wyvern''': I also vote for Wyvern, because F-Eel sounds weird (is it just me or does F-Eel sound somewhat like a swear word?) --[[User:Majorlee|Majorlee]] 16:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'''Wyvern''': I also agree. Wyvern is a much better name then F-Eel (God I feel retarded just typing it). F-Eel...is just a completely unimaginative name. I know I've come up with some stupid names in the past (Concentrated Fire for Bolt, Heat Wave for Heat) but F-Eel?! That's just plain silly. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy]] *'''Wyvern''': 1. Anything beats F-Eel 2. Now that I get what a wyvern is, and the dragon name is taken, it fits the species best. [[User:ZoshiX|ZoshiX]] 18:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) **Umm, ZoshiX... you forgot to remove your vote for Eel...-- '''''[[User:Combak|page]]/ ''''' 01:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Eel *'''Eel''': I see that this is somewhat a different species, but looks the same. Sound familiar? *coughsmileyandboxheadscough* We could still call it eel but notify on the page that some fly but others dont. P.S. It kind of moves like my ghost idea.Although I would vote for the name "dragon" which they were obviously meant to be, but we already used that name on heads with strings. If this were to happen "drangon would have to be changed to "balloon" *'''Eel''': I don't see why we can't have an Eel (Water) and an Eel (Jumper). Also, F-eel sounds ridiculous as it isn't even a word, and if Wyvern were taken, then I would need to rename my fandom enemy. =( [[User:Ludicrine|Ludicrine]] 20:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'''Eel''': Same as above, and WTF HAPPENED TO MY VOTE? 20:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'''Eel''': Wyvern have wings *'''Eel''': wyvern have wings [[User:Bla bla blo|Bla bla blo]] 22:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'''Eel''': f-eel do not sound good [[User:Broutentro|BROUTENTRO]] 01:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *'''Eel'''''':''' wyverns should have wings *I vote for Eel. '''This is not a new species!!''' The Eel species was programmed to always be in deeper water to not be confined to the ground, like real flying enemies are. However the water is so shallow that they just spawn in upper levels. I am absolutely positive this wasn't intended in the first place. --[[User:Yonder|Yonder]] 02:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, even this was intentional, it is still an Eel. It might've been programmed to be able to fly anyway. We all know that eels do tend to go over water in other stages, but not as extreme as here, of course. The looks and behavior are still exactly the same so we cannot simply assume speciation has occurred. --[[User:Yonder|Yonder]] 05:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::i disagree, the code clearly states that this is a new species - just with the same appearance. So it IS intentional. however, the smiley and box heads are also clearly distinguished in the code but they are not here on the wiki... so we COULD go with just "eel" but technically its a new species.--[[User:Majorlee|Majorlee]] 09:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *'''Eel''': It looks like it, no majority change was intended here... [[User:HankGuideDude|HankGuideDude]] 07:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Flyer Serpent=